otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keen on Keane
"Keen on Keane" is the Valentine's Day episode of the Cartoon Network series , originally aired with "Not So Awesome Blossom" as the eleventh episode of the show's fourth season. Plot The episode starts at Valentine's Day in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Ms. Keane is looking at Blossom's card, which appears to be a heart-shaped, colorful city skyline. A moment later, Bubbles comes running with her smaller card with Cupid’s arrow. Buttercup shows her next card with plenty of glue, then returns to play with Mitch Mitchelson and a black-haired girl. Three other girls are talking about dates, which causes Mitch, Buttercup and a black haired girl to do stupid actions, (especially Mitch), but Ms. Keane puts a stop to it when she steps up. Blossom asks her that who's her "sweetheart" but says that she doesn't have time for dates. The girls are a bit worried. The Powerpuff Girls are watching a romantic movie with a scene of engagement of Derek and Gabrielle. Professor Utonium calls the girls for dinner and shows a special dish which he made: a large, heart-shaped meatloaf with a caption "Be Mine". Blossom asks Professor where he goes out for a dinner. Professor doesn't understand a question and Buttercup begins to poke fun. Bubbles asks him who's his "sweetheart", but Professor says that he doesn't have time for dates. It turns out that Professor and Ms. Keane are singles and the girls get an idea. At Ms. Keane's house, Ms. Keane is writing something in her notebook and her cat named Valentino is peacefully lying next to her. The doorbell rings, and she goes to answer. Her cat trails behind her. She opens the door, looks out at the welcome mat and notices a red rose and a note addressed to Ms. Keane. Quickly starts to read a note, which is written in a neat hand. The same thing Professor does. The note says that Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane have to meet each other "at the finest restaurant in Townsville, at the corner of Amore Avenue and Passion Parkway", which reveals to be "Pete’s-A Pizza", a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's and other similar venues. Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane soon realize that the girls set them up, and take the girls home. However, they decide to go on more dates with each other and become sickening sweethearts. They hog the Powerpuff Hotline, and neglect their duties, to the girls' dismay. Soon, a monster attacks the city, near the Mayor's office, and the Mayor tries calling the girls, but after hearing Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane on the hotline, he doesn't interrupt them and lets them hog the hotline, and refuses to listen to the alerted Ms. Bellum. All the while, the girls run late for the attack ahead, because the Professor failed to alert them. Eventually, the Mayor sneezes and Utonium and Ms. Keane realize what they're doing, and they apologize for using the hotline. They all realize that the girls' delay was their fault. The two mention how they've been neglecting their duties. When Ms. Keane mentions her cat, the Professor becomes nervous since he had a bad experience with a cat. Ms. Keane doesn't believe his story, and the two break up, putting the girls back on track. In the end, the Narrator says that the day is saved, thanks to Valentino. Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:2002 releases